


s01e02 Wendigo

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, S01E02, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he got closer, Dean noticed the blood, almost completely covering him. His face, his shirt and jacket, his trousers and shoes. He was covered in it from head to toe.</p><p>“Dude,” he muttered, eyeing him up and down and he seemed to get what he was looking at.</p><p>“Don’t worry, not all of it’s mine. A majority of it, but not all of it,” he tried to reassure, doing a terrible job.</p><p>“You hurt it?” the old guy said incredulously. “I thought you said it was an unbelievable hunter that we couldn’t touch,”</p><p>“We as in all of us, excluding this guy. He’s not...” he couldn’t tell them, not about him. He’d probably get shot by-</p><p>“Human, I’m not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e02 Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Not really romance blossoming, but it was a good first meeting if anyone ever thought on how they could've met at some point.

“ _C’mon, Wendigo’s are in the Minnesota woods, or Northern Michigan. I’ve never heard of one this far West,_ ” he heard the hunter state, like he knew this for a fact, and he more than likely did. He was a _hunter._ He knew, or at least, should. At least Derek knew what it was now.

“ _Think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice,_ ” all good points. He’d heard it, even got scarred by it once in the last two days he’d been there. He really wished that Braeden hadn’t sent him alone on this one. Yeah, he was a Supernatural hunting creature too, probably just as good as this Wendigo, but Derek didn’t have the speed or planning. Whatever that thing was, it was a way more advanced hunter than a wolf.

“. _.. Great... well then, this is useless,_ ” the shorter hunter waved his gun around a little, twiddling with it for a second. He had an idea, a seriously bad one, but it was worth the risk if everyone left alive and that thing was dead. Derek took a deep breath, moving to step out from behind a tree, just as he said.

“Need an extra set of hands?” he asked, not even flinching when they went into alert-mode and he had a gun aimed at him, the one that had been twiddled. “Or claws?” he added, hoping he wouldn’t get shot just from that word. Though he wouldn’t die, he couldn’t smell any silver on them at the moment.

“Claws?” the slightly taller one asked with a narrowed browline, seeming on guard as he eyed him. “What’d you mean by ‘claws’?” Derek took another breath.

“Just... don’t shoot me,” he requested, holding his hands up at shoulder height to show that he meant no harm.

“No promises,” the first hunter stated. He knew this was a bad idea, he really did, but like he said, worth the risk. He calmed himself and splayed his fingers, his claws growing and elongating, same with his ears and fangs, his eyes flashing a bright blue.

“I outta gank you right here,” he heard the shorter one say, venom in his tone as the gun’s hold grew solid and steadier. By ‘gank’ he meant ‘kill’ right? That’s what it sounded like. “Actually, I think I migh-,” as he spoke, he flipped the safety off and Derek decided to cut him off there.

“Whoa whoa! If you kill me, then you’re not gonna stand a chance against this thing. I figured out how it hunts, it’s not that different from a feral werewolf,” he mentioned, gradually dropping his arms when the taller one put a hand on the other hunters’ gun.

“All werewolves are feral,” the shorter one shot back.

“Actually, they’re _devolved_ from my kind. Their bites mutate over a certain period of time and that’s how Feral Lycanthropy spread. They’re basically a different breed now,” he corrected, giving the hunter a matter-of-fact tone and a little shoulder shrug.

“You’re a werewolf?” the shaggy, brown haired one asked, seeming a little interested now.

“Yeah. I’m a lot different than the things hunters go after, we have control, we can shift whenever we want, like now actually,” he shrugged again, demonstrating by transforming back to his normal human features. “My partner sent me here to check this out. I had no idea what this was until I heard you two talking about it,”

“Your partner sent you to check out a case? What, you a hunter?” the shorter one almost laughed incredulously and he just rolled his eyes. “An actual werewolf hunter that hunts werewolves and other shit. Now I’ve seen it all,”

“Just FYI, me being what I am, makes me a better hunter. My senses are heightened tenfold compared to a _human_ like you. I’d be able to pinpoint the Wendigo before it gets into camp,” he mocked with a challenging smirk. He figured this guy out by his attitude. He liked a challenge, and even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t back down. It was who he was.

“Oh, that right? Well, Fido, how about we have a little be-,”

“We gotta get these people to safety,” the other hunter cut him off, hitting the big folder against his chest to shut him up before turning and moving to walk away. “If his senses are as good as he says then we need his help,” he finished.

“Whoever gets the first hit buys the drinks when we’re done,” well, he was expecting something a bit more challenging and reward-ish, but it was within his ability to buy drinks. Though, drinking was actually a crappy thing for Derek...

“Downside to being what I am...” he muttered, walking up to the hunter and stopping just next to him. “Healing factor won’t let me get drunk,” he sighed.

“Sucks to be you,” he winced, seeming actually disappointed with that knowledge. He could easily tell that this guy was still on guarded and maybe a little hostile, but he toned it down enough that Derek could actually be there and not be hostile in return. Testosterone matches never ended well in the pack, so him against a human hunter like this would be gory.

 ----------

“-don’t worry, whatever’s out there, I think I can handle it,” he heard the oldest man say when he and the hunter got back to the campsite. The other one must’ve said that they needed to get going before things got to an ‘R rated horror movie’ point.

“It’s not me I’m worried about. If you shoot this thing, you’re just gonna make it mad. You need to leave, now,” he said firmly, instantly trying to take charge of the situation.

“One, you’re talkin’ nonsense. Two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders,” the old man shot back with some anger, like he didn’t like having his authority challenged. Who didn’t?

“Relax,” ‘ _Dean_ ’ he remembered, interrupted, sort of ‘scolding’ him?

“We never shoulda let you come out here in the first place, alright? We’re trying to protect you,” the other hunter continued.

“You, protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissin’ you goodnight,” the guide-man stepped up into his space, trying to seem dominant, the hunter wasn’t bothered, like at all. He was too serious to be.

“Yeah, it’s a damn near perfect hunter, smarter than you. And it’s gonna hunt you down, and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid, sorry ass outta here,” _damn near_ my ass. It was perfect. Derek was a damn near perfect hunter and this thing was beyond that. It was the hunter of hunters. Something that would take a lot to take down. These two needed a shot at it, to stop it. The wolf could help with that, but he would be pretty badly wounded with the idea going through his head.

“You know you’re crazy, right?” the old man laughed at him.

“Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-,” the hunter that had been next to him shot forward and stopped the other, shutting him up be shoving and walking him away.

“Chill out,”

“Stop!” the girl intervened. “Stop it, everybody just stop,” she paused, waiting to see if anyone decided to say something. When nothing was said, she continued. “Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I’m not leaving here without him,” the thing was, he was still alive. His scent was near that cave he got caught at before entering. He made a run for it when the thing came after him, eventually finding himself with this group... oh god, did he lead the thing to them? Were they all going to die because he-

“Who’re you,” the old man practically ordered him to answer with that shitty attitude.

“Change your damn tone and I might just answer,” he shot back, resisting the urge to growl at him.

“...It’s getting late,” Dean pointed out, seeming to cut their conversation specifically. Probably wanting to keep him from talking to these three from lack of trust. He was thankful because he didn’t want to talk to them, he didn’t want the drama. “This thing is a good hunter in the day... but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it, not in the dark,” just as he said the last part, the hunter looked over at him, Derek taking a quick chance to flash his eyes as him. “... We need to settle in and protect ourselves,” he added, still looking at him as he walked passed the girl.

\--------------------

So that werewolf took off, right before he started talking to Sammy about dad, Jessica, the family business. Who knows where he went off to, he wouldn’t have left. He made it clear he wanted this thing gone before he skipped town. He wanted it as dead as Dean did. There was one thing that he and that werewolf had in common, they both wanted to put an end to this.

“ _Help me!_ ” that was... the wolf.

“ _Please!_ ” they were all suddenly standing together, all in one place, but he, Sammy and the normal hunter were circling the two kids, keeping them in between them and the Wendigo.

“It’s trying to draw us out,” he said, trying to sound as comforting as possible as he explained it. “Stay cool, stay put,” he added.

“Inside the magic circle?” the hunter asked mockingly and Dean just turned to glare at him for a few seconds.

“ _Help!_ ” he was so tempted to shoot back an insult, but now was definitely not the time for that.

“ _Pleas-Aaaggh!_ ” that scream, that wasn’t human. Something cut the mimic off, like it pretended to get attacked, or it was _actually attacked_. Maybe the werewolf jumped in, maybe that was where he went. Depending on how good he was, he could’ve sneaked up on it. He boasted a little about his senses earlier, maybe he was that good, maybe he wasn’t over-exaggerating.

“-kay, that’s no grizzly,” the old hunter finally accepted, his gun now aimed out in front of him and ready to shoot. There was more noises, like growls and grunts, human-ish ones and not so human-ish ones. He heard the girl say something comforting to her brother, but he was more focused on the Wendigo to register what it was. They sounds were gone. Everything was suddenly quiet, too quiet. Glancing around in the silence was just eerie and too horribly atmospheric. Too quiet was usually a bad thing.

They all turned to the side when they heard louder noises, and running, the girl screaming when a body came flying out of nowhere and ended up a few feet from them, lying face down and groaning. The guy struggled, his arms coming out to press his hands on the ground to push himself up, his body shook, straining like he was in pain and then he slowly started to get up, onto his knees first and then up again until he was sluggishly standing, panting, wheezing.

When he got closer, Dean noticed the blood, almost completely covering him. His face, his shirt and jacket, his trousers and shoes. He was covered in it from head to toe.

“Dude,” he muttered, eyeing him up and down and he seemed to get what he was looking at.

“Don’t worry, not all of it’s mine. A majority of it, but not all of it,” he tried to reassure, doing a terrible job.

“You hurt it?” the old guy said incredulously. “I thought you said it was an unbelievable hunter that we couldn’t touch,”

“ _We_ as in all of us, excluding this guy. He’s not...” he couldn’t tell them, not about him. He’d probably get shot by-

“Human, I’m not human. This thing’s an incredible hunter, I wouldn’t say I’m equal with it, but I’m pretty damn close,” he winced, reaching an arm up to put some pressure on his shoulder. It didn’t feel dislocated or anything, but he was pretty sure the things claws punctured holes in him.

“It’s here,” Sammy called and Roy instantly shot at something as it zoomed passed, on the other side of the bushes. It just kept circling them, running at full pelt and the old guy was the only one shooting, pre-maturely and recklessly if he were honest.

Dean snapped his head to the werewolf he started growling, seeming like he was snarling more to himself than anything else.

“Shoot when you get eyes on it,” he then growled at him and he narrowed his eyes and knitted his brow in confusion. “This is gonna hurt,” he muttered as he shifted, like his face entirely changed and he shot forward into a sprint, running a few feet until he was a good distance away and then skidded to a stop, launching himself from a thick tree trunk and  into something. He could hear the spine chilling sound of bones breaking and then he saw it, or a big, dark shadow of it, fighting against the werewolf that was ripping at its flesh and roaring and biting at it. The Wendigo was a lot more gruesome. The thing flipped them in less than a second and started tearing at the wolfs’ body, its teeth snapping down on his shoulder or neck, forcing a heart-wrenching scream from the man’s throat. That knocked him back into hunting and he started shooting, everyone else joining in, filling the thing with bullets.

The Wendigo reluctantly let go and dashed away, screaming in high-pitched roars as it left, and the Roy had the last shot on it, the thing sounding like it hit and then took off.

“I hit it!” he grinned victoriously and ran off after it. Obviously he didn’t!

“Roy! No!” he yelled, taking hesitant glances between the wolf, the kids and where the man ran off to. “Roy!” he yelled again.

“Go! I got this!” the seriously hurt looking werewolf said, growling a little as he almost failed to stand and made his way over to the kids. Dean nodded and took off after him, Sam following behind and he could hear the yelling, sounding like he was pretty happy with himself, and then he was gone. Roy’s voice was gone, dead quiet... Another one bites the dust... great.

\----------

“...I don’t...” the girl started, not exactly knowing what to say, but hey, that was a regular for a normal person finding out about the supernatural for the first time. “I mean, these types of things, they aren’t supposed to be real,”

“I wish I could tell you different,” he replied, turning to look at the two before glancing over at the werewolf. He was grateful to him for that stunt last night, he gave them a chance to hurt it and he was pretty sure they did. The guy risked his ass for them and got pretty beaten up for them.

“How do we know it’s not out there watching us,” Hayley asked, still sounding worried, and who wouldn’t be?

“We don’t,” he answered. “But we’re safe for now,”

“How’d you know about this stuff?” she was getting a bit personal, so he resorted to an easy answer.

“Kinda runs in the family,” he finished, deciding to check on the wolf. He moved away and headed towards him, seeing the uneven breathing pattern and the little twitches of discomfort.

“You okay, Fido?” he teased, instantly getting an eye roll.

“Derek... and I’ll be fine once the bite heals,” he answered roughly, his voice gravelly and deep.

“Speaking of... thanks, for last night,”

“No problem. I wouldn’t be a good hunter if I let other hunters fight alone and more than likely die when I could turn the table,” he smirked smugly, opening his eyes to look up at him.

“I still can’t get over the fact that a werewolf is a hunter, like us, I mean. It’s a first,” he chuckled.

“How’s ‘bout we talk about this over drinks later, you’re buying since I hit the thing first,” he grinned, moving to stand up and straining to stand straight.

“Gladly,” he smirked back, clapping the man on the shoulder and making a face when he pressed down hard on the bite mark on his shoulder, making him wince and groan. “Dude, sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) I'm really getting into this idea and so far, I've only written two :)


End file.
